


Another

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been thinking about Zoe.  She’s almost six.  If we… if we wanted to give her a sibling, we’re just about out of time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #223 "anniversary"

John woke to the first rays of sunlight coming in their bedroom window. Normally, he would have left Rodney sleeping and gone on his run, but today was special and he meant to enjoy it. Grinning, John rolled closer to his husband, pressing feather-light kisses to Rodney’s spine until he began to squirm.

“Wha…?” Rodney asked, sleepily, swatting behind him. 

John caught his hand and pressed a kiss to that, too. “Good morning, sunshine,” he said.

“What time is it?” the scientist grumbled. “Go ’way.”

“Are you kicking me out of our bed?” John demanded, sounding falsely hurt, between kisses. “On our _anniversary_?”

Rodney looked blearily over his shoulder. “Is that today?”

“Yes, it is. And I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s dangerous,” Rodney mumbled.

John tugged on Rodney’s shoulder until he was flat on his back, then leaned over him, head resting on his husband’s shoulder. “I’ve been thinking about Zoe. She’s almost six. If we… if we wanted to give her a sibling, we’re just about out of time.”

“A sibling?” Rodney asked, suddenly sounding more awake. “John, I couldn’t ask—”

“You’re not asking,” interrupted John. “I’m volunteering. I think.”

Rodney sat up, frowning. “You’d be a woman again, Sheppard. For at least a year. Do you really want to do that again?”

“I… yeah?” said John. He rolled closer again, pressing his nose against Rodney’s blanket-covered thigh. “I know Zoe’s got Teyla’s kids to play with, but there’s just something about having a _brother_.”

“Or a sister,” Rodney added, knowingly. “Okay. Okay, so apparently, we’re going to have another kid.”

“Yeah,” said John, smiling. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” repeated Rodney. “Then we should practice, right?”

“Doesn’t quite work that way, buddy,” John protested, but his hands were already sliding over Rodney’s skin. 

Rodney kissed him, grinning. “Hey, practice makes perfect.”

THE END


End file.
